Dascha Lehmann
Dascha Lehmann wurde am 10. April 1974 in Berlin als bürgerlich Dascha Schmidt-Foß geboren. Sie ist eine deutsche Synchronsprecherin und Schauspielerin. Leben Ihr Vater ist der bekannte Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Manfred Lehmann, der unter anderem auch die Synchronstimme von Bruce Willis ist. Bereits als Siebenjährige nahm Manfred Lehmann seine Tochter mit zu Dreharbeiten. Ein Jahr zuvor hatte sie schon ihren ersten Synchronauftritt. In den Jahren 1992 bis 1993 spielte sie die Rolle der Tanja Marein in der Fernsehserie Gute Zeiten – Schlechte Zeiten. Im Jahr 1994 spielte sie neben ihrem späteren Schwager Gerrit Schmidt-Foß die Marion Fröse in der Serie Unser Lehrer Doktor Specht. Dascha Lehmann ist seit dem 21. August 2001 mit Dennis Schmidt-Foß verheiratet und trägt Lehmann jetzt als Künstlernamen. Sie heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen seither Dascha Schmidt-Foß, hat eine Tochter und lebt in Berlin. Hauptsächlich lieh sie ihre Stimme bisher Katie Holmes, Jennifer Love Hewitt und Keira Knightley. Sie sprach auch Alyssa Milano und Denise Richards. Synchronsationen Serien *1991–1998: Angela Watson in Eine starke Familie als Karen Foster *1994–2009: Linda Cardellini in Emergency Room als Samantha Taggart *1997–2002: Susan Chuang in Dharma & Greg als Susan *1997–2003: Emma Caulfield in Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen als Anya Christina Emanuela Jenkins *1998: Julie Depardieu in Der Graf von Monte Christo als Valentine de Villefort *1998–2003: Katie Holmes in Dawson's Creek als Josephine Potter *1998–2006: Alyssa Milano in Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen als Phoebe Halliwell *1999–2001: Jaime Pressly in Jack & Jill als Audrey Griffin *2003–2006: Caterina Scorsone in Missing – Verzweifelt gesucht als Jess Mastriani *2000–2004: Nicki Lynn Aycox in Ed – Der Bowling-Anwalt als Stella Vessey *2000–2004: Scarlett Chorvat in The District – Einsatz in Washington als Kitty/Kathryn *2002–2006: Alana De La Garza in CSI: Miami als Marisol Delko *2004: Daniella Alonso in One Tree Hill als Anna Taggaro *2004–2005, 2010: Nicki Lynn Aycox in Cold Case als Christina Rush *2004–2006: Typisch Andy als Jen Larkin *2005: Nicki Lynn Aycox in Over There – Kommando Irak als Brenda Mitchell *2005: Jennifer Finnigan in Close to Home als Annabeth Chase *2005: Kayla Ewell in O.C., California als Casey *2005–2006: Rozen Maiden als Souseiseki *2007–2008: Alyssa Milano in My Name is Earl als Billie *2007–2009: Lauren Stamile in Grey’s Anatomy – Die jungen Ärzte als Rose *2009: Mia Kirshner in The L Word als Jenny Schecter *seit 2006: Maggie Lawson in Psych als Juliet O'Hara *seit 2007: Blake Lively in Gossip Girl als Serena van der Woodsen Filme *1978: Jamie Donnelly in Grease – Schmiere (1978) (2. Synchronisation (Wiederaufführung 1998)) als Jan *1991: Juliette Lewis in Kap der Angst als Danielle *1991: Marie Gillain in Mein Vater, der Held als Véro *1994: Kimberly Williams-Paisley in Cold Blooded – Die Romantik lebt … noch! als Jasmine *1995: Olivia Burnette in Schneller als der Tod als Katie *1996: Juliette Lewis in Jahre der Zärtlichkeit als Melanie Horton *1997: Victoria Beckham in Spice World – Der Film als Victoria „Posh“ Adams *1997: Melissa Joan Hart in Groovy Connection – Zauberhafte Geschwister als Melanie Cambridge *1997: Haylie Johnson in Ein Vater zuviel als Nikki Trainor *1997: Jennifer Love Hewitt in Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast als Julie James *1997: Alicia Silverstone in Batman & Robin als Batgirl/Barbara Wilson *1997: Christina Ricci in Dieser verflixte Kater als Patti Randall *1998: Jennifer Love Hewitt in Ich weiß noch immer, was du letzten Sommer getan hast als 'Julie James *1998: Katie Holmes in Dich kriegen wir auch noch! als Rachel Wagner *1998: Jennifer Love Hewitt in Ich kann's kaum erwarten als Amanda Baker *1998: Melanie Lynskey in Auf immer und ewig als Jacqueline de Ghent *1999: Ali Larter in Varsity Blues als Darcy Sears *1999: Jessica Alba in Die Killerhand als Molly *1999: Katie Holmes in Tötet Mrs. Tingle! als Leigh Ann Watson *1999: Rose McGowan in Der zuckersüße Tod als Courtney Alice Shayne *1999: Jodi Lyn O'Keefe in Eine wie keine als Taylor Vaughan *1999: Shannon Elizabeth in American Pie (Film) als Nadia *1999: Jessica Campbell in Election als Tammy Metzler *2000: Reese Witherspoon in American Psycho als Evelyn Williams *2000: Katie Holmes in Die WonderBoys als Hannah Green *2000: Kirsten Dunst in Las Vegas – Zur Hölle & zurück als Lidda Doyles *2000: Erica Leerhsen in Blair Witch 2 als Erica *2000: Tyra Banks in Life Size – Zum Leben erweckt als Eve *2001: Denise Richards in Schrei, wenn Du kannst als Paige Prescott *2001: Asia de Marcos in Miss Undercover als Miss Hawaii *2001: Shannon Elizabeth in American Pie 2 als Nadia *2001: Leelee Sobieski in Joyride – Spritztour als Venna *2002: Jennifer Love Hewitt in The Tuxedo – Gefahr im Anzug als Del Blaine *2002: Jessica Biel in Die Regeln des Spiels als Lara Holleran *2002: Gina Gallego in Minority Report als Testimonial 2 *2002: Jennifer Garner in Pearl Harbor (Film) als Sandra *2002: Archie Panjabi in Kick It Like Beckham als Pinky Bhamra *2003: Katie Holmes in Pieces of April – Ein Tag mit April Burns als April Burns *2003: Denise Richards in Scary Movie 3 als Annie *2003: Keira Knightley in Tatsächlich … Liebe als Juliet *2003: Piper Perabo in Im Dutzend billiger als Nora Baker *2003: Christine Anu in Matrix – Reloaded als Kali *2003: Kathryn Hahn in Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen als Michelle *2003: Alicia Silverstone in Abgezockt! als Sheila *2003: Wen Yann Shih in Unzertrennlich als May *2003: January Jones in Die Wutprobe als Gina *2004: Rachel McAdams in Wie ein einziger Tag als Allie Hamilton *2004: Jennifer Love Hewitt in The Truth about Love oder: Was du niemals wissen wolltest… als Alice *2004: Brittany Daniel in White Chicks als Megan Vandergeld *2004: Katie Holmes in Ein Date mit Hindernissen als Samantha Mackenzie *2004: Mulan 2 als Mulan *2004: Jennifer Love Hewitt in Garfield – Der Film als Liz Wilson *2005: Katie Holmes in Thank You for Smoking als Heather Holloway *2005: Piper Perabo in Im Dutzend billiger 2 – Zwei Väter drehen durch als Nora Baker *2005: Katie Holmes in Batman Begins als Rachel Dawes *2005: Shannon Elizabeth in Verflucht als Becky *2005: Keira Knightley in Domino als Domino Harvey *2005: Joanne Boland in Land of the Dead als PrettyBoy *2005: Alison Lohman in Immer Ärger mit Raymond als Tiffany *2005: Jessica Biel in Stealth – Unter dem Radar als Lt. Kara Wade *2005: Keira Knightley in Stolz und Vorurteil als Elizabeth Bennet *2005: Rachel Nichols in Amityville Horror als Lisa *2005: Kelly MacDonald in Eine zauberhafte Nanny als Evangeline *2006: Piper Perabo in Prestige – Die Meister der Magie als Julia Angier *2006: Diora Baird in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning als Bailey *2006: Jennifer Love Hewitt inGarfield 2 als Liz Wilson *2006: Mia Kirshner in The Black Dahlia als Elisabeth Short *2006: Bree Turner in Zum Glück geküsst als Dana *2007: Keira Knightley in Abbitte als Cecilia Tallis *2007: Olga Kurylenko in Hitman - Jeder stirbt alleine als Nika *2008: Keira Knightley in Die Herzogin als Georgiana Cavendish, Duchess of Devonshire Hörspiele *als Anne in Fünf Freunde (Folge 22–29) *als Kay in Gabriel Burns (Folge 8 – Nebelsee) *als Lynne in Gespenster-Krimi (Folge 4 – Das Dämonenhaus) *als Studentin in Gespenster-Krimi (Folge 5 – Der Fluch des Pharao) Videospiele *2006: als Mulan in Kingdom Hearts 2 (für PS2) Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Synchronsprecher